Not Just Yet
by Away with the Fairies4
Summary: THis is a story of an elf and her dealings with the fellowship. PLease forgive me if i am not wholly truthfull to lotr. INspired by the lotr soundtrack. Horward shore is a genius. May include cd references. read wawy.


This is a story of an elf. And yeah I know I will have had to rewrite the lord of the rings but hey. Just if you think its awfull tell me so I don't waste my time.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once Upon a Time in Rivendell .........  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his chair letting his mind wander through the channels of thought which eventually led him back to the growing of evil. He could feel it starting to weigh on his mind. He started to drink from his silver cup. Trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. His forehead furrowed in a frown. Just then a messenger came in through the large silver doors. "My Lord, I come bearing bad news. The has been an attack on the palace at the Relm of Laquar. Orcs attacked the palace and none survived save a young elfling. We have suspiscions that it may be Princess Etheriel but we cannot be sure." "Are you sure there was no survivors" "Yes, my Lord. No others could be found." Elrond's head fell into his hands. His head had started to pound. He sat up. "Where is the survivor. I must go to her" The messenger (who was from Lorien and whose name was Halthir) led Elrond through the tranquil halls light with translucent light and echoing with the sound of the waterfalls. Light danced across pale floors. When they reached the healing chamber, there was a crowd of elves round a four poster bed in the center of the room.  
  
The room itself was full of light and issued a warm glow to all its inhabitants. They healers drew back when Elrond drew near allowing him a good view of the patient. He looked down onto the pale face of his only grand daughter. Daughter of his oldest son Ethiniel and his wife Aneriel. She had black hair and pale white skin. "How is she doing" he asked. "WE have repaired all the wounds" replied the elf"All that is left is too wait till she wakes up and we will continue to treat her from there" All other elves had left the room. Elrond went to the bedside and wrapped his hand around the faintly warm limp one of his only grand daughter. He let his head drop to her side and tears came to his eyes. He let them fall onto her sheets. As the light flickered in the evening and died. They both stayed as still as stone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond woke with a start. He was in the sunwarmed library in his chair.beside him was a book and some quills and ink. He had been writing of his troubled mind as the evil that had haunted him that day had grown and was now worried him. He had forseen some of what was to come.  
  
He heard gay voices in a corner. Etheriel was talking to Arwen in the corner. Her moss green velvet suit with a belt of wrought silver flowers. Her black hair hung down her back with two strands plaited and pulled back, then tied together. Her light blue eyes danced with Arwen sky blue ones. Arwens dress of delicate purple reflected in her eyes. Bothe got up and turned to leave. Chattering merrily, the walked gracefully past Elrond. He smiled sleepily to himself but stopped when he saw Etheriels eyes, there was a longing. This unsettled him though he knew she longed to go and explore. She had had to be content with having hours of swordplay and bow and arrow practice with the palace guards who she would strain to beat.  
  
This was one of the major disagreements he had with Gandalf. Gandalf thought he should let her go and explore with a trusted ranger of course. Though he did not push it, Elrond knew he wasn't ready to let her go. Though he knew he would have to eventually. He wasn't ready. Not just yet.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Etheriel was on her balcony looking out beyond the gates of Rivendell. She longed to leave those gates and to fend for herself. She sighed as she knew that Elrond would never let her go. She had never told anyone apart from Gandalf about these longings. He had known long before thpugh. He could see it in her eyes he told her.She wasn't sure she wanted to leave though. She was so attached to Arwen and Elrond. Ada as she affectionately called him. She sighed again with such a melancholy air about her that all movement seemed to be taken away. The wind brushed her pale skin lightly. She shivered slightly in the breeze. She turned to walk inside. No,she wouldn't leave. Not just yet.  
* * *  
* *  
  
Hey all I just gor back from band camp. It rocks. Please tell me if it sucks so I don't continue. Luv ya all evie xxx 


End file.
